1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools; and more specifically the invention relates to locking head for tools at the end of handles; more specifically still, the invention relates to a locking head for a pick axe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically hand tools such as axes, pick axes, hammers, etc., have had a tapered handle that locks the head of the tool at the end of the handle. Typically, the handle is simply a shaft which is tapered to a larger diameter at the end where the tool is located. The taper of the handle matches the inside surface of the tool head so that a frictional arrangement is possible between them. In order to secure the tool at the end of the handle, the tool collar is placed around the handle and urged down the shaft to the tapered end. The head is locked into the handle by the interference fit between the tapered surfaces.
One problem arising in the prior art designs is due to the frictional fit and its likelihood of loosening when the tool is in use. For example after use and wear on the tool, the head can become loose and slide down the handle. The use of cement between the handle and head tends to become ineffective over time. The loosening heads can cause serious damage to people using the hand tool and to personal property.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for locking the head of a hand tool to the handle.